1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to silicone emulsions useful as sealants which cure to an elastomer upon removal of water.
2. Background Information
Silicone emulsions which are useful as sealants that cure to elastomers upon the removal of water are described in U.S. application Ser. No. 729,835, filed May 2, 1985, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,618,642. Further experience with such emulsions, which are used as caulking materials, has shown that their resistance to freeze/thaw cycles diminishes as the material shelf ages.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,706,695, issued Dec. 19, 1972, to Huebner, teaches a method of preparing a silicone emulsion. A nonionic emulsifier is used during the process to keep the dispersion in an emulsified state during the remainder of the process.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,124,523, issued Nov. 7, 1978, teaches that a silicone-containing acidic cleaner and conditioner can be made with a nonionic surfactant used to flocculate colloidal silica.
It is known in the art that nonionic surfactants can be used in the preparation of emulsions of silicone fluids.